


Horror Night

by LowInHighSchool



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowInHighSchool/pseuds/LowInHighSchool
Summary: Olivier and Granit watch a horror film and scare themselves





	Horror Night

**Author's Note:**

> based on my bad habit of watching horrors late at night :o

“What rating is this?” Olivier asks, daring to peak over the cushion he was currently hiding behind.

“Urm, 12 I think” Granit says, reaching for the dvd box.

“Really? It’s terrifying!”

“It’s not that bad” Granit shrugs.

Olivier hated horror films, truly he did. But Granit had been so excited about this one and films were always better with company….maybe it wouldn’t be too bad he’d decided. He was proven wrong 10 minutes into the film but Granit was so into it Olivier couldn’t bring himself to leave the room, and instead hid behind a pillow.

“I can’t believe you’re actually enjoying this” Olivier says, watching Granit with amazement.

“Yeah, horrors are great”

Olivier sighs, turns back to the screen just in time for a jump scare. Instinctively Olivier dives on Granit who laughs.

“Come on” Granit says, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

Olivier moves, trying to get comfortable.

“Come here” Granit says, shifting himself so he’s lying down and pulling Olivier on top of him “Better?”

“Much better”

Granit sighs gently and strokes Olivier’s arm, he wished they could stay like this forever. He feels Olivier jump and smiles. Olivier had told him he was scared of horrors but Granit hadn’t realised just how scared he was.

The last half an hour of the film is worse, much worse. Even Granit wants to hide behind a pillow, or the couch, or throw the damn tv out the window. Instead he just lies there, arms around Oli, occasionally pressing kisses to his forehead.

“I thought you weren’t finding it scary” Olivier murmurs. Granit’s surprised, he’d half expected him to have fallen asleep. That had happened countless times before. He couldn’t count the amount of times he’d woken up on the couch with a sleeping Frenchman on top of him. Or the other way round, but most of the times that had happened Granit ended up on the floor.

“I’m not” Granit says.

“Your heart’s fast”

“Did you see the creepy ghost girl?!”

“I shut my eyes” 

“I don’t blame you” Granit laughs “I’m not sleeping tonight”

“I thought you were meant to be saving me from the ghosts”

“Well…I will, but only if it’s not the ghost girl”

“That sounds fair”

“Oh screw it lets put a comedy on” Granit goes to get up but Olivier holds him in place.

“Let’s just stay like this” He says, “I’m comfy”

“But…”

“We can put the comedy channel on after, the remotes just there”

“Yeah ok” Granit says and squeezes his eyes shut as the ghost girl appears on screen again and this time Oli is the one to laugh.

“Come on, it’s not real”

“Didn’t you see the message at the start? Based on a true story!”

“What!?” Olivier yelps.

“Yeah!”

“Shit”

“Oh my god we’re gonna die”

And then they’re both laughing.

“We’re idiots” Granit says.

“Idiots who won’t be able to sleep”

“Oh thank god” Granit says as the credits roll and Olivier sighs in relief “That was…” 

“The scariest film I’ve ever seen”

“I think grave encounters was worse…”

“Not seen that”

Granit grins “I have an idea for tomorrow night”


End file.
